1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair holder that can quickly hold the hair in place so as not to interfere with motions of the head. The hair holder can be manufactured and operated quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women with long hair usually use all kinds of hair holders to provide aesthetically pleasing effect and to prevent the hair from fluttering or getting wet during working, cycling, bathing, etc. The neck area of the user of the hair holder may be relieved from heat since the hair holder provides an additional function of ventilation. There are a wide variety of hair holders, and FIG. 5 illustrates a typical one of them. As can be seen from FIG. 5, a typical hair holder includes two holder plates 1' and 2', a metal spring 3', and a pin 4'. Several spaced teeth 11', 12' are defined in a bottom end of each holder plate 1', 2', and the other end of each holder plate 1', 2' includes a press portion 12', 22'. A pivotal section 13', 23' is formed in an inner side of each holder plate 1', 2', and the pin 4' is extended through aligned pinholes 14', 24' of the pivotal sections 13' 23'. Two ends of the spring 3' around the pin 4' are attached to upper portions of the inner sides of the holder plates 1' and 2', respectively. The teeth 11' and 21' together hold the user's hair under the action of the spring 3'.
Nevertheless, when in use, as shown in FIG. 6, the press portions 12' and 22' of the holder plates 1' and 2' are exposed outside the hair and thus tend to be displaced or even disengaged from the hair as a result of being impinged by an object. The metal spring 3' and the pin 4' are exposed and thus adversely affect the aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition, manufacture and assembly of the spring 3' and the pin 4' are time-consuming and costly.
The present invention is intended to provide a hair holder that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.